Just another girl (SS)
by SevenestCaelum
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha rige su vida con tres simples reglas: no te involucres, calla y no permanezcas demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar. Porque él ha venido huyendo de distintas cosas desde los diecisiete años. Porque ha habido más cosas en su cabeza de las que quisiera contar y, su sangre no es lo suficientemente pura como para continuar utilizando su apellido.
1. THE BEGINNING

**¡Hola!**  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribo algo, y mucho más desde que lo publique. Sé que dejé uno que otro fic inacabado, pero este está avanzado, así que, here it is.  
Just another girl es diferente de lo que suelo escribir, espero que, a los que alguna vez han leído algo mío, no lo consideren demasiado bizarro, intento plasmar más realidad en el fic de lo que jamás he hecho.  
El fic esta inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de Kim Jaejoong.  
recomiendo que la escuchen, si quieren saber de qué va el fic. Does that counts as a spoiler?  
También, prometo darle continuación a mis otras historias.

Aclaraciones: léelo si quieres.

La historia es mía, los personajes de Kishimoto. Pero hay bases que son inspiradas de: La vida de Kim Jaejoong, antes, durante y después de TVXQ (also JYJ). El retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde. Las flores del mal de Charles Baudelaire. Canción de hielo y fuego de George RR Martin, ciertos pequeños detalles de Heroes of Olympus de Rick Riordan y mucho, muuuuucho Shakespeare. Canciones de Kim Jaejoong, JYJ, TVXQ, Fall Out Boy, ONE OK ROCK, Three Days Grace, American Authors, The civil wars, Adele, Artic Monkeys, Muse, 30 seconds to mars, Coldplay, Ed Sheeran, Simple Plan, Imagine Dragons y One Republic.  
-La personalidad de Sasuke va enfriándose a medida que la historia avanza.  
-Aquí no hay tierna Sakura, no es ella la única chica en su vida, pero sí que tiene un papel especial.  
-Toco temas un poco peliagudos para algunos, el rating es de mayores de 16, pero cada quien con sus preferencias.  
-Parece un fic de esos de "Sasuke cool y su banda" pero no lo es, créanme, jamás había escrito algo así (por eso tengo algo de miedo).  
-Publicaré un capítulo todos los LUNES y VIERNES de noche. En caso de que sean considerablemente largos, por temas como la universidad y así, tendré que plantearme hacerlo solo una vez por semana. A todas las que comenten aquí les mandaré un MP para avisarles de nuevo capítulo o algún inconveniente.  
-Esto tiene posibilidades de ser longfic, dependiendo del recibimiento y de los giros que se me ocurran.  
-Cada capítulo lleva el nombre de una canción, les dejaré los links de las canciones que utilice y pondré notitas para que sepan cuando cite una canción, libro o poema.  
Y finalmente:  
SASUKE ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA AQUÍ.

_Just another girl._

Sasuke Uchiha rige su vida con tres simples reglas: no te involucres, calla y no permanezcas demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar. Porque él ha venido huyendo de distintas cosas desde los diecisiete años. Porque ha habido más cosas en su cabeza de las que quisiera contar y, su sangre no es lo suficientemente pura como para continuar utilizando su apellido como pase a las cosas que desea.  
Inmiscuido en el mundo de la farándula, no puede simplemente bajar la guardia.  
Ahora, que tiene casi veintiún años, se ve obligado a buscar una manera de contentar a su padre sin tirar abajo sus tres pilares. Todo se volverá en su contra. Corre riesgo de que lo expulsen del conservatorio. Su banda, que antes permanecía con él por respeto, poco a poco se desapega de él y lo peor es que comienza a sentir resentimientos por cada corazón roto que deja atrás.  
¿Cuándo ha dejado que la primera regla se rompiese? Nunca, pero ese es el problema. Él no lo dejó, simplemente se plantó frente a él y le observó con ojos jade. Desde allí, Sasuke Uchiha era cada día menos como aquél chico de diecisiete que se aferró a su guitarra y decidió avanzar.  
"_Tu camino está pavimentado con éxtasis, acordes, cigarrillos y corazones rotos"  
—Solo es otra chica, un corazón roto más para mí.  
—Convéncete a ti mismo, Sasuke._

Capítulo uno:

**THE BEGINNING.**  
_Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more_

Click para leer el capítulo.

El club Suna estalló en una ovación que casi hizo temblar a los miembros de la banda. Cada uno estaba en su posición, terminando de tocar los últimos acordes de la canción que acababan de dar a conocer hacía solo un mes. El público se hallaba descontrolado, pero el vocalista, impasible, casi libre del sudor que se cernía sobre sus compañeros, dejó deslizar el cable de su micrófono y lo giró varias veces, haciendo que más gente se emocionara. Un atisbo de sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, pero pocos sabían que no era más que una simple farsa.  
Sasuke Uchiha manejó el concierto como el showman que era, pero al final, recluido en su camerino, lejos de Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo, se encogió en el sillón más grande que pudo encontrar y contempló la nada. Al poco tiempo un cigarrillo se balanceaba en la comisura de sus labios, temblando cuando el dueño de ellos tarareaba la última canción. Todo era bastante bueno, al menos superficialmente, claro que él jamás volvería a estar bien.  
Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta e hizo caso omiso, sabiendo que, si era Karin, entraría de todas formas y si era otra persona, lo hubiesen llamado antes, pues él dejaba expresamente dicho que las interrupciones luego de los conciertos estaban terminantemente prohibidas. Sus ojos negros se desviaron hacia los desnudos brazos, apoyados a cada lado de él. La serpiente que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo estaba más oscura que de costumbre, mechones de su cabello carbón caían sobre sus ojos y el humo etéreo subía hasta toparse con el foco incandescente.  
Como había sospechado, no era Karin, y se imaginó que era algún empleado de la gira, esperando para saber si, para variar, esta vez no necesitarían llevar al trastornado vocalista el hospital, presa de un ataque de ansiedad o al borde de un coma alcohólico. Una risa se escapó desdeñosa desde sus adentros, imaginando cuantos fans se creían las patrañas que leían en las revistas de chismes. Su música, de entre todas las cosas, no era cosa tal como para ser gusto de jóvenes ni moda, era cruda y cruel, pero por alguna razón, según el censo que hicieran el año anterior, seis de cada diez niñas de instituto tenían una canción o una fotografía de Taka en su teléfono celular o computador.  
Para Sasuke, eso era completamente estúpido, si las niñas supiesen aunque sea la mitad de su verdadera historia, no andarían por allí, persiguiéndolo en taxis privados, acampando fuera de su departamento o robando su ropa interior. Claro que era consciente de que su apariencia física era clave para toda aquella fiebre colectiva, sin embargo, mantenía su posición.  
Con un encogimiento de hombros, dio la última calada y se dirigió al tocador. Allí se despojó del maquillaje que cubría la parte más notoria de la cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla hasta la oreja izquierda. Al retirar la venda de su muñeca derecha, chasqueó la lengua al sentir el familiar ardor de una cortada sin cicatrizar. Se volvió a prometer que dejaría de hacer cosa tal, pero al final, reincidía. Siempre lo hacía. Luego de aplicar bálsamo curativo sobre aquella herida y retirarse los restos del famoso lápiz negro que redondeaba sus ojos —contra su voluntad— engulló su cóctel de medicamentos antes de cambiarse de ropa, dispuesto a irse a su casa.  
Al ser la última noche de la gira, siempre terminaban en Tokio que convenientemente, era su ciudad de residencia actual. Cuando su automóvil se encontraba tragándose los kilómetros rápidamente, encendió la radio, rezando por que no sonara una canción de su banda. Pero lo que sonó fue aún peor.  
Alguien rasgando las cuerdas de una guitarra acústica y una voz acariciando el aire, trayéndole recuerdos tan dolorosos que se vio obligado a estacionar a un lado de la calle y respirar profundamente antes de apagar abruptamente el aparato de sonido.

Tenía solo diecisiete años y un sueño más grande que sus esperanzas, pero aun así, sin nada más que una vieja Les Paul, unos cuantos yenes y una mochila con varias mudas re ropa, Sasuke cerró tras de sí con un portazo la puerta principal de su casa en Yokohama. Todavía podía oír la voz de su madre, rogándole que no se fuera, diciéndole que no era buena idea y cientos de cosas más que le terminaron viniendo igual. A esa edad era bastante normal hacer lo primero que se te viene en mente.  
Y es que el joven azabache estaba decidido a participar de un casting para ser seleccionado por un programa de música, donde le entrenarían, le prepararían la carrera y sería casi garantizado su triunfo, si solo era seleccionado. Las primeras noches en Tokio fueron desastrosas, pronto el dinero se acabó. Sasuke terminó cantando por algunas monedas que le pagaran un café o una cama caliente para la noche invernal.  
Él se encontraba hurgando entre botes de basura con su guitarra al lado, en busca de algunos periódicos que anunciaran el día de casting, cuando el alma se le cayó a los pies. Al alcanzar uno, observó con pesar que el dichoso acontecimiento era aquel mismo día, y tenía aproximadamente media hora para cruzar gran parte de la ciudad hasta las oficinas de Otogakure Records.  
Sin haber comido nada en muchas horas corrió, corrió hasta quedar sin aliento y llegó con el tiempo justo para que le dieran una identificación, no sin cierta reticencia por su aspecto desaliñado. Dentro del recibidor vio a muchos otros jóvenes con mejor pinta que él, con guitarras relucientes y dientes brillantes, cada uno practicando en silencio, seguros de sí mismos. Sasuke se sentó en un banco, al lado de una chica rubia de larga cabellera y se dedicó a tronar sus dedos, aparentando una confianza que no sentía.  
Cuando por fin llamaron a la rubia que estaba a su lado, la nombraron Ino Yamanaka y esta se alejó, con su coleta balanceándose tras ella. Muchas más personas fueron llamadas antes que él tuviese su turno.  
—Uchiha Sasuke.—oyó que alguien decía.  
Se incorporó con cierta dificultad y siguió los señalamientos hasta la sala destinada a las audiciones. Él vio un banquito en el medio del lugar, y frente a él, un espejo. Estuvo seguro de que detrás de él había gente observándolo, por lo que, en cuanto se colocó y extrajo su guitarra para conectarla a la corriente, compuso una expresión de máxima concentración.  
—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.—se presentó, sin rastro de miedo en su voz.—Esta canción es de mi autoría.  
Sasuke ajustó la correa de su guitarra y rasgueó las cuerdas. Los siguientes cinco minutos sólo fueron él y la música, hasta que la última vibración abandonó las cuerdas de nylon, haciéndose el silencio en aquella tarde de septiembre del 2004. El joven agradeció la atención y se retiró.  
Respiró hondo cuando cerró la puerta tras él, no creyendo que había llegado tan lejos. Su estómago rugió en protesta, pero se obligó a permanecer allí hasta que las audiciones se habían terminado. El CEO de Otogakure se dirigió a todos los participantes unas horas luego, anunciando que los seleccionados serían avisados personalmente en la semana.  
Sasuke se preparó mentalmente para una semana más de hambre y sufrimiento, pero el hombre que se había dirigido a ellos le detuvo.  
—Señor Uchiha.—habló, sonriendo.—Con usted deseamos hablar ahora mismo.  
Orochimaru no esperó a ver si lo seguía y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la oficina de nuevo.  
Por supuesto, Sasuke lo siguió.

La sorpresa de aquel día fue que no necesitaban debatir para saber que él era oro en estado puro, un diamante en bruto, en palabras propias de Kakashi Hatake, quien fuese su mánager en aquellos tiempos. La manera vertiginosa en la que los acontecimientos cambiaron, marearon al joven e impresionable cantante, por lo que se desmayó ni bien le ofrecieron un contrato.  
Aquel susto quedaría grabado en su mente para toda la vida. Al despertar en el mismo lugar, siendo abanicado por una voluptuosa mujer de ojos claros, se sintió tan embargado por la vergüenza que no pudo decir otra cosa que unas pocas palabras.  
—No he comido nada desde la tarde de ayer.—musitó.  
Orochimaru sonrió entretenido y ordenó a la mujer, a quien llamó Tsunade, que le trajera un combo completo de una hamburguesería y regresara inmediatamente. Luego de unos tortuosos diez minutos la rubia volvió y, sin decir palabra, posó frente a los hambrientos ojos de Sasuke la bolsa de papel y esperó.  
Ninguno de los dos adultos habló hasta que él estaba sorbiendo con placer un refresco de cola. Tsunade se sentó a su lado, sonriente, y le acarició la espalda formando círculos en ella. Orochimaru, por su parte, se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente.  
—¿Cómo es que no has comido nada?  
Sasuke sintió que se sonrojaba, pero habló con voz firme.  
—Para audicionar, me escapé de mi casa y vine solo a Tokio con mis ahorros. Hace unas dos semanas el dinero se me acabó y he estado viviendo en la calle o en hostales este tiempo, hasta hoy.  
Orochimaru asintió.  
—Pues bien, Sasuke.—dijo, y esta vez no había simpatía alguna en su rostro pálido.—Espero que sepas la suerte que has tenido de ser exactamente lo que buscábamos, tu voz es especial y tienes buen aspecto, o lo tendrás cuando te bañes.  
—Orochimaru.—regañó Tsunade.—Mi esposo, Jiraija, vendrá en breve a buscarte, Sasuke, irás a la casa donde viven los demás trainees y tendrás comida y ropa a montones. Debes estar cansado, duerme mucho y mañana iremos a hablar contigo más ampliamente de esto.  
No fue hasta que Sasuke estuvo en un cómodo salón que se permitió reír como desquiciado.  
Estaba en Tokio y mañana firmaría un contrato para ser entrenado para ser artista. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

_

¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Debería dejar de escribir, irme del foro y vivir bajo un puente? ¡Dejalo en los comentarios!  
Espero que se haya notado el cambio de tiempo en la narración :D

Si tengo dedazos, háganmelo saber.

**Por cada comentario, regalas una caja de leche al orfanato de gatitos.**


	2. REFERENCE

Hola!

Wow, un review... xD

"Clara:Hola! Me llama mucho la atención tu historia, es realmente muy interesante. Espero poder leer más de el muy pronto :)  
Sólo tengo una duda, y es crucial para que siga leyendo, es SasuIno o SasuSaku?  
Espero que me respondas rapido, gracias y felicidades por la historia."

MUCHAS GRACIAS! Es un Sasusaku... ligero, no va a ser todo sobre su amor. Ino solo es un plus.

Si notan algo raro aqui, es porque primero lo publico en un foro y hago copy paste aquí, allá soy Shijin.

Les dejo el link de mi fic en el foro:

mundosasusaku. foros. ws /t21624/ au-just-another-girl- capitulo-2/

Just Another Girl

CAPÍTULO DOS:

REFERENCE

Fueron dos años repletos de cansancio, sudor y lágrimas. Su camino se construyó con piedras que él mismo cargaba, pero podía ver en la mirada de sus productores que jamás habían visto algo similar. Sasuke Uchiha, rebelde salido de las calles, impulsado por el amor a la música, así se lo conocía. Le sacaron partido a sus tiempos difíciles, la publicidad se encargó de hacer parecer su vida casi una novela, su vieja guitarra acústica fue reemplazada por una eléctrica y su ropa azul fue negra de allí en adelante.

Sugirieron tintes y perforaciones, operaciones y tratamientos. Pero Sasuke, de diecinueve años, permaneció fiel a su estilo, el cual se vio reflejado en su primer álbum en solitario: Uprising. Fue un pequeño disco de apenas siete canciones para darlo a conocer, luego, cuando disfrutaba de un limitado grupo de fans, Orochimaru se plantó frente a él y le ofreció ser líder y vocalista de una banda experimental que estaba destinada a llamarse "Taka".

—Me gusta ser solista.—rebatió el Uchiha, mirando a su productor con ojos fríos.

El hombre cetrino le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

—Muchos estarían encantados de ser líderes de una banda, Sasuke.—intentó Orochimaru, tendiéndole las fotos de los miembros.

Sasuke las tomó por educación, no por que quisiera verlas. Era serio, a él le gustaba su soledad. Estaba disfrutando de estabilidad económica por primera vez desde que dejara Yokohama dos años atrás.

Al fin podía mandarle dinero a su madre, e ignorar a su padre en sus llamadas enojadas. Desvió su atención hacia la carpeta que contenía información técnicas del terceto que completaría la banda. Una baterista, un bajista y un guitarrista. La chica era pelirroja y pálida, de cuerpo fino y curvilíneo, sus anteojos escondían unos orbes carmín que Sasuke no se terminaría de comprar jamás.

El siguiente chico tenía una afilada sonrisa contrarrestando su aire de ingenuidad, con el cabello platino, largo y brillante. El último, el más ordinario de todos, era más anaranjado que rojo y tenía tanto rostro como ojos amables. El joven Uchiha se sintió curioso sobre aquel grupo, puesto que, aparte de Ino Yamanaka, jamás había conocido a nadie con el talento suficiente para que Otogakure Records le patrocinase.

Y hablando de Ino…

Orochimaru interrumpió sus pensamientos al carraspear.

—De todas maneras, tienes la gira asiática para promoción con O.R. Una vez que vuelvas de sur Corea, hablaremos de nuevo.

El CEO dio por terminada la audiencia, retirándose a su despacho. Con él era siempre así, terminaba las discusiones con una seseante y larga amenaza o convicción, para luego irse, llevándose la última palabra. Y Sasuke jamás le decía nada, porque sabía que a cualquier viento de cambio, él sería mendigo de nuevo.

La dichosa gira estaba programada para cinco ciudades asiáticas: Seúl, Tokio, Singapur, Yakarta y Pekín. Sasuke jamás había salido de su país, solo conocía un poco de Japón porque iba en las giras nacionales llamadas "O.R Family" que incluían a todos los artistas de Otogakure. Allí había sido la primera vez que habló con Ino, y la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de donde se había metido en realidad. Mientras reescribía la lista ordenada de canciones que presentaría en los conciertos, pensó en esa fiesta clandestina, donde Ino le había presentado a su perjudicial mejor amigo….

Era una tarde lluviosa, seis meses luego de su selección. La casa de los Trainees, o novatos, cerraba a las diez en punto. Como era lógico, media hora después, Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha se escabullían desde los jardines hasta la verja y de allí a la calle.

El aire frío quemaba en sus pulmones, pero la adrenalina y algunas botellas de sake habían puesto en ellos un instinto de aventura. Ella era la perfecta compañera para que Sasuke se descubriera. Llegados a una esquina, la de cabellera platinada se paró, tomó del cuello a su amigo y, confianzudamente, le plantó en los labios un beso del tipo que hacen que una película cambie de categoría. Sin razón ni provocación. Sasuke podía sentir el sabor agridulce del vino y la apasionante lengua de Ino consumiéndole, bebiéndole. Y él se entregó al beso, ido, extasiado.

Quizás fue por eso que, cuando Ino se separó de él riendo descontrolada, pudo entender que aquello no significaba nada más que un recurso para calmar las alborotadas hormonas, fútilmente controladas por la estricta matrona Tsunade, de vuelta en la casa. Sasuke no se dejó amedrentar por ello y en la siguiente extensión de oscuridad, atrajo hacia sí a su compañera y le devolvió el beso más apasionadamente que antes.

—¿Es que… quieres… que nos detengan…por inmoralidad?—suspiró Ino, beso entre beso.

Sasuke, embriagado por sus sensaciones y el pensamiento de que todo aquello era libre de compromisos, dejó escapar una confesión que más tarde sería usada en su contra. Tomó el cabello de Ino y lo desprendió de su cinta, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda y sosteniendo un puñado, aspirando el aroma a flores.

—Me gustan las chicas de cabello largo…

Aquella noche no alcanzaron la discoteca, pero sí alcanzaron otros lugares. De uno de ellos Ino volvió con un paquete de lo que parecían hojas enrolladas. Sasuke, fumando un cigarrillo, se sobresaltó.

—¡Yamanaka, eso es droga!—profirió, en un grito que casi llegó al otro lado del mundo.

—¡Shhh!—calló ella, sonriéndole de nuevo.—La música es libertad, Sasuke, y cuando libertad, es libertad.

Y le pasó uno de los rollitos. Sasuke tuvo que confesarse a sí mismo que aquello era lo mejor que había probado en la vida. Se sintió tan ligero y libre que no se había dado cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a subir. Ino, que era mucho más experimentada que él en el truco de volver ilesos aunque drogados, le guió a la casa, mas no a su habitación. Sino a la de ella. Y allí volvería a amanecer muchas noches siguientes, noches en las que aprendería a sentir lo indecible.

De hecho, esa mañana, dos años después, había ido a la oficina de Orochimaru desde el cuarto de Ino. Si cuando tenía diecisiete era un portento para las locuras, ahora lo era más. Pero Sasuke estaba en una posición muy complicada, puesto que se había "enamorado" de ella. Sabía que Yamanaka no aceptaría jamás una relación seria ni mucho menos. Para ella, Sasuke era la válvula de escape a sus bajos instintos. Estaba realmente loca.

Y quizás por eso le gustaba tanto, era tan independiente y aguerrida que cualquiera caería bajo sus pies. Era una dama y una cualquiera al mismo tiempo, era sofisticada y vulgar, agresiva y pacífica, dependiendo del día y su dotación de droga.

Aun así su corazón de romántico escondido en lo más profundo le impedía rendirse. Volvió al lecho que compartía cada vez que las ganas estaban, y ella seguía envuelta en sábanas, roncando ligeramente. Sasuke observó cada una de sus curvas y las hebras de su cabello dorado. Era probable que su cabello fuese la segunda cosa más importante en el mundo de Yamanaka, luego de Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke no estaba seguro de en qué lugar se encontraba.

—Ino, despierta antes de que Tsunade venga a inspeccionar.

Ella ni se inmutó.

Decidió irse a su propio cuarto luego de correr la cortina. Con un poco de suerte, Ino se despertaría antes de las doce del mediodía.

Al entrar su habitación, Sasuke se quedó un poco sorprendido. Tan ordenada, tan aséptica, nada que ver con el desastre de su amante.

Lo cierto era que pasaba más tiempo fuera que en su cuarto. Se decidió por escribir una canción en la que había estado trabajando, quizás para incluirla en el siguiente álbum. Pasó la mañana, no dio cuenta de que había sido invadido hasta que sintió unos finos brazos rodeándole, llamando su atención y captando todos sus sentidos. Se entregó a la llamada de la pasión una vez más.

Insaciable.

….

—Dos veces en un día, eso debe ser algún tipo de récord.—dijo Naruto, sorbiendo su refresco de cola.

—No hablaré de mis hábitos sexuales contigo.—declaró Sasuke.

Cuando el ojinegro había logrado librarse de la implacable rubia, él había acompañado a un buen compañero de clases —porque sí, no podía librarse de la educación musical clásica.— a comer unas hamburguesas. Naruto Uzumaki era unos pocos años mayor que él, pero la superioridad se reducía a la física. Naruto tenía una edad mental de trece años. El rubio le miró con reproche, pero no acotó nada más.

Conocía lo suficiente a Ino Yamanaka como para no querer oír sus aventuras. Sin embargo, Sasuke desvió el tema. Con el ceño fruncido, exhaló mientras dejaba resbalar las palabras de su boca, tomando desprevenido a su amigo.

—Necesito que sea solamente mía, amigo. Es de verdad, no soporto oír los rumores del Borderline.

El Borderline era el bar más grande y famoso de Tokio.

—¡No te has enamorado de la estrellita fugaz de Ino!—espetó Naruto, sin que fuese una interrogación.

Sasuke Uchiha no se sonrojaba… pero estuvo a punto.

—No, idiota. No me gusta compartir lo que es mío, Ino ha sido mía desde hace dos años pero ella no quiere perder esa ilusión de libertad.

—No conseguirás nada de ella.—negó el rubio.—Al menos, nada serio.

Luego de cinco deprimentes minutos, Sasuke llegó con su idea más brillante.

—Le escribiré una canción.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

…

Pero lo había hecho, en menos de dos horas. Lo había hecho, y era perfecta. Ahora solo debía hacer que Ino la escuchase en vivo y, luego, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke la quería solo para ella, lo aceptaría. Porque, ¿Quién rechaza a la promesa de Asia? El ego de Sasuke Uchiha alcanzaba para inflar un globo aerostático.

Unas horas más bastaron para reunir a todos los trainees, entre ellos, Ino Yamanaka. Ella estaba vestida con unos shorts de jean azules, y una camiseta de tirantes púrpura. Sin maquillaje y con el cabello suelto.

—Quisiera que escucharan una canción, y me digan qué les parece. —anunció Sasuke, con su guitarra ya preparada, simplemente aspiró y se dejó llevar.

Miró a los ojos a Ino, dejándole en claro que la única opinión que le importaba era la de ella.

.

.

My outer self looks happy as can be / Mi yo externo se ve tan feliz como puede serlo

A perfect dream love as clear as all can see / Un amor de sueño, perfecto, claro como todos pueden ver.

But just like that, real, has hit me suddenly / Pero justo así, real, me golpeó súbitamente

My outer is a liar / Mi yo externo es un mentiroso

Cause when I look inside my heart and I tell the truth to me / Porque cuando miro dentro de mi corazón y me digo la verdad

Loud and clear my soul cries out with total honesty /Alto y claro, mi alma llora con total honestidad

I need the fire, fire, fire to keep me warm / Necesito el fuego, fuego, fuego, para mantenerme cálido

I got to feel the fire / Necesito sentir el fuego

My smiling face, with laughter on the side / Mi sonriente rostro, con sonrisa de lado

You'd say no doubt I get passion every night / Podrías decir, sin duda, que tengo pasión todas las noches

But if in our bed your arms don't hold me tight / Pero en nuestra cama, tus brazos no me sostienen fuerte

Means it leaves much to be desired / Significa que, deja mucho que desear

Cause when I look inside my heart and I tell the truth to me / Porque cuando miro dentro de mí y me digo la verdad

Loud and clear my soul cries out with total honesty /Alto y claro, mi alma llora con total honestidad

I need the fire, fire, fire to keep me warm / Necesito el fuego, fuego, fuego, para mantenerme cálido

I got to feel the fire / Necesito sentir el fuego

It don't take a rocket scientist to know / No hace falta ser un científico para saber

That if you don't fan the flame then the fire will eventually go / Que si no alimentas la llama entonces el fuego eventualmente se irá

Cause when I look inside my heart and I tell the truth to me / Porque cuando miro dentro de mí y me digo la verdad

Loud and clear my soul cries out with total honesty /Alto y claro, mi alma llora con total honestidad

I need the fire, fire, fire to keep me warm / Necesito el fuego, fuego, fuego, para mantenerme cálido

I got to feel the fire / Necesito sentir el fuego

Cause when I look inside my heart and I tell the truth to me / Porque cuando miro dentro de mí y me digo la verdad

Loud and clear my soul cries out with total honesty /Alto y claro, mi alma llora con total honestidad

I need the fire, fire, fire to keep me warm / Necesito el fuego, fuego, fuego, para mantenerme cálido

I got to feel the fire / Necesito sentir el fuego

I need your fire, fire, fire to keep me warm

I got to feel the fire

—To keep me warm, I got to feel the fire… —entonó, para luego silenciar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Pero Ino no dijo nada, simplemente negó tristemente con la cabeza, y se fue. Sus compañeros halagaron sus palabras y su melodía, pero a Sasuke no le importó. Una parte de él se había ido con esa canción, y quizás jamás volvería.

La alcanzó a media noche. Sus ojos exigían una explicación.

—No puedo darte eso, Sasuke.—declaró ella, impávida.—No me pidas lo imposible.

Sin siquiera intentarlo una vez más, el asintió. Dejándole en claro que lo que sea que hubiesen tenido por ese tiempo se había terminado. Y Sasuke se retiró, dispuesto a nunca dejarse utilizar de nuevo.

Bueno, dijo Sasuke para sí mismo horas después, no es como si estuviese enamorado de ella.

Sasuke cavilaba en la soledad de su habitación, tomando hojas blancas y escribiendo sobre ellas, a las cuatro de la mañana. Tenía tres canciones nuevas para la gira. Quizás podía hacer que Orochimaru las aprobara.

Antes siquiera terminar la gira, o antes de empezarla, Sasuke había planeado el futuro de la banda. Su primer corazón roto le serviría de algo, y su pasión desenfrenada debía ser derramada en otro lado.

Porque, aunque le volvía loco, su orgullo le impedía tocar algo que ya no quisiese que le toquen. ¿O algo así?

El primer álbum de la banda Taka se llamaría REFERENCE.

Las tres primeras canciones eran: Liar, Empty y, la que más le gustaba sin dudas, porque expresaba su rabia, su enojo y su recién adquirida indiferencia: Thanks for the memories.

Tsunade fue a encontrarlo tendido sobre su escritorio a la mañana siguiente.

…

El día de su cumpleaños diecinueve era el primer día de la gira, y como regalo, la O.R le dejaría cantar su última canción en un solo, acompañado de las voces de sus compañeros. Sasuke eligió To feel the fire, para despedirse de esa etapa ilusa y confiada. Muchas cosas pasarían en ese año hasta cumplir los veinte, pero ser aquel muchacho que escribía canciones románticas, ya no era. Al final de la gira, tres meses después, Sasuke se reunió con sus nuevos compañeros de banda.

Ya con quince canciones preparadas, listas para ensayarse y grabarse.

Taka estaba naciendo, así como un nuevo Sasuke Uchiha.

_ "To feel the fire", One Ok Rock. ("Para sentir el fuego", literalmente)

"Referencia." La explicación del nombre del primer álbum de Taka viene en próximos capítulos.

"Mentirosa/o", "Vacío" y "Gracias por las memorias." (ONE OK ROCK, JYJ y FALL OUT BOY respectivamente)


	3. BACK SEAT

**Hola, soy una mala mujer. **

"Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por responderme y publicar tan rapido. Te repito, tu historia es muy buena, y tristemente no es un SasuIno.  
Me ha gustado al menos poder leer algo de esta pareja, aunque haya sido algo tan melancolico y casual, al menos se enamoro de ella...  
Mucha suerte con el fic, y aunque solo leo SasuIno leere el proximo capitulo."

Pues muchas gracias, Clara!

No te preocupes, Ino vuelve, como te he dicho, es un SS ligero sin pretensiones, no todo gira alrededor de su amor xD

Espero que me sigas~

DauwMalfoy: gracias por ponerlo en favoritos :3

"Hola te sigo por todas partes8)  
Haha acabo de ver que también aquí públicas tu genial historia me parece genial  
Matta-nee"

Miss Kuuig Hijora: gracias por seguirme y leer :D

Bueno, este capítulo me costó editarlo, ya lo tenía -cuando dije que estaba avanzado el fic, me refería a que estaba hasta este capitulo xd- pero no me gustaba y se me han ocurrido nuevas cosas.

Por lo que ya lo pongo y dejo de molestar con mi cháchara, por favor, **lean lo que pondré al final**, a veces es importante.

_

**CAPÍTULO 3: Back seat.**

Mostrar Spoiler

—Despierta de una buena vez, idiota.—dijo Naruto, sacudiendo a un profundamente dormido Sasuke.

El rubio estaba vestido con unos pantalones y camisa negros, zapatos deportivos y un chaleco gris. Él caminó hasta las cortinas de la habitación de Uchiha y las corrió, dejando que los rayos de sol invadieran la estancia. La sombras que proyectaban los cables del alumbrado que estaban fuera parecían ceñirse sobre Sasuke, impidiéndole levantarse, ya que él quedó igual de dormido que antes.  
Haciendo acopio de su voluntad de acero, Naruto tomó las sábanas y las estiró, destapando a su amigo, para luego gritar súbitamente y cubrirse los ojos con ellas.

—¡Vístete, maldito animal!

Sasuke abrió un ojo, con la mitad de la cara pegada a su almohada, y observó a su molesto visitante ocultarse tras sus cobertores.

—Ahhh…—se quejó, buscando algo con lo que taparse.—Ayer hacía calor, bastante si he de ser sincero.

Por supuesto, Naruto entendió el otro sentido de la frase.

—¿Quién fue esta vez?

Una media sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—Ten Ten.—canturreó, incorporándose lentamente en su cama. Naruto silbó en apreciación.

Cuando Sasuke se había dado una ducha para parecer un ser humano normal, ambos se dirigieron al comedor para tomar el desayuno. Sasuke se había vestido similar a Naruto, con la diferencia de colores, rojo en lugar de azul. Naruto se preparó para el usual show de "Sasuke Uchiha mirando e insinuándose a su última conquista" y así pasó.  
Sasuke paró frente a la mesa donde Ten Ten estaba sentada, libre de sus habituales recogidos, luciendo ojerosa y cansada, pero sonriendo al ver al ojinegro acercarse. Ella flexionó una de sus piernas sobre la silla, inclinándose para que el escote de su blusa resaltara un poco. El rubio se conocía todo aquel cuento, no sin razón era el que iba a despertarlo en las mañanas, cuando sabía que había conseguido que alguna trainee o artista ya debutada fuese a su cuarto de noche. Desde lo de Ino, unos tres meses antes él jamás, jamás amanecía en otra cama.  
El mayor decidió sentarse en otro lado, esperando que Sasuke lo siguiese de un momento a otro. Mientras engullía su desayuno, recorrió con la mirada el comedor. Era bastante grande, fácilmente cabrían cincuenta o sesenta personas. Él, que tenía su propio dueto con una amiga, ya no se sentaba con los demás trainees. Su debut estaba programado para el año siguiente. Sasuke ya debutaría en unos meses más, con Taka, su banda.  
La relación con los otros miembros de la Casa no era especial. Se saludaban, pasaban tiempo juntos, algunos iban al conservatorio en grupo y cosas así. Pero Naruto, con veintidós años cumplidos, solo tenía ojos para una chica de ojos perla y cabello negro, que, curiosamente, no se encontraba allí esa mañana.  
Hinata Hyuuga era bailarina, se entrenaba para ello, y estaba a la espera de algún grupo que necesitara bailarinas de fondo. Tímida como ninguna, practicaba de madrugada. De hecho, así era como Naruto la había visto la primera vez.

Naruto había llegado demasiado tarde, extremadamente tarde, y esperaba que Tsunade no le encontrara deambulando por los pasillos. Subía las escaleras con rapidez cuando escuchó la melodía de un piano. Se detuvo en seco.  
¿Música clásica en los estudios de Otogakure?  
Siguió el sonido hasta una de las salas de ensayo. La luz blanca se colaba por debajo de la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, y Naruto curioseó, ansioso. Lo que vio le dejó pasmado.  
Detrás de la cortina de tela, vio una figura danzando grácilmente, sus brazos se encorvaban hacia arriba y daba giros tan fluidos que parecía más una aparición que una bailarina de carne y hueso. La sangre se le subió a los oídos, seguro de que no conocía a nadie así en la casa. Casi salió de su escondite cuando la figura trastabilló y se desplomó. Aunque se había incorporado rápido, pudo observar por la posición de su cuerpo que se encontraba inspeccionando de cerca el tobillo. Unos quejidos de dolor le confirmaron que debía irse.

A la mañana siguiente de ese incidente, Naruto estaba casi dormido en el comedor cuando un grupito de bailarinas entró riendo. Rezagada, las seguía una chica menuda, pálida y ojerosa. Su cuerpo escondido bajo capas de ropa suelta, que se movía a la par que ella. Había pasado desapercibida por él de no ser por el cojear en su manera de caminar.  
Y Naruto supo, que Hinata era la chica que había visto de noche. La chica que solía darle pena por lo sola y asocial que era. Ahora era la más interesante a sus ojos.

El vibrar de su teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos. Un mensaje le había llegado:

"_Naruto-kun, he conseguido permiso para la audición"_

Naruto sonrió y levantó la mirada al sentir a Sasuke acercarse.

—Eres un desgraciado, ¿sabías?—le espetó.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió Sasuke.—Que yo sepa, estamos en un país libre.  
Naruto le dirigió una gélida mirada con sus ojos azules.

—Neji ha estado enamorado de Ten Ten desde que llegó. Deberías pensar en tus compañeros.

Sasuke se rió con ganas.

—Mira, Naruto, no es mi culpa que las señoritas aquí busquen otras _cosas_. Solo es una chica más.

—Claro, una chica más. Ha sido una chica más desde hace meses, de veras.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y siguió con su desayuno. Ino Yamanaka eligió ese momento para entrar, prendida del brazo de un chico de cabello y ojos negros, más pálido que cualquiera allí. Ino estaba enojada desde que él le había devuelto el rechazo. Aprovechaba cada momento que tenía para poner celoso a Sasuke, incluso, algunas veces se había aparecido en su cuarto, borracha, con una caja de preservativos bajo el brazo y una botella de sake en la otra. La respuesta era la misma siempre: No más.  
Sasuke observó la sonrisa en el rostro de Ino y sintió como la rabia burbujeaba en su estómago. Tomó su última tostada y salió hecho un bólido, dejando a Naruto con la interrogación en su cara.  
Se dirigió a la terraza donde esperaba estar solo, sacó su libreta de bolsillo y fue a hasta la última página, para seguir escribiendo la letra de Liar. La canción estaba terminada oficialmente, pero él estaba decidido a cambiar algunas partes, y cantarlas de improvisto en su primer concierto.  
_  
Must be a dream I see, just like a deja vu / Debe ser un sueño lo que veo, justo igual a un deja vu  
Trying so hard to know inside of you / Tratando tan duro para ver dentro de ti  
Staring your eyes to feel if my thoughts have reached you /Mirando a tus ojos para sentir si mis pensamientos te buscaron  
Reality is the opposite of my ideal. So cold so cold / La realidad es opuesta a mi ideal. Tan fría, tan fría  
You are smiling next to me... / Estás sonriendo a mi lado  
Hey Liar, Hey Liar / Hey, mentirosa, Hey, mentirosa  
If everything has been a lie, then / Si todo ha sido una mentira, entonces  
I'm tired, so tired / Estoy cansado, muy cansado  
What do you think of living without me? / ¿Qué piensas sobre vivir sin mi?  
_

Sí, ella le sonreía, pero las perlas en la sonrisa de Ino ya no convencían a nadie. Menos a Sasuke Uchiha. La verdadera razón por la que amanecía con una chica diferente cada semana era porque odiaba el sentimiento de soledad que le provocaba el verse a oscuras en las noches. Necesitaba el calor de un cuerpo humano al lado suyo, pero ninguna, ni Ten Ten, era capaz de llenarlo como Ino en sus días. Se odió a si mismo por seguir pensando en ella de esa manera.  
Cuando llegó la hora de reunirse con los demás miembros de Taka, Sasuke se guardó la libreta en el bolsillo y se paró. En ese momento, calles abajo, muy alejado, pudo ver un grupo de turistas recorriendo las calles de Tokio. Recordaba claramente sus noches allí, sin comida, sin casa, con solo una guitarra como compañía.

Su teléfono sonó en el momento en que se decidió a bajar.

"¿Hola?" preguntó, bajando las escaleras.

"Sasuke-chan"saludó una voz familiar."¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy?"

"¿Día de visita?" intentó Sasuke, apretando los ojos. Por suerte su madre no podía verlo.

"¡Exacto! Nos vemos a la hora de siempre."

Mikoto Uchiha colgó sin esperar respuesta. Sasuke se resignó, puesto que contrariar a su madre era peor que contrariar a Orochimaru. Decidió ir al ensayo, ya que aún le faltaban tres horas para el encuentro con su madre.  
Al llegar al estudio vio a Karin sola sobre su butaca, practicando los movimientos de batería complicados que intentaba incorporar a la canción "Ending story", ella comenzó a tocar de manera frenética, con los ojos cerrados e inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, como si fuese que sus audífonos sonaban más fuerte de aquel lado. Sasuke se acercó a una pared y apagó la luz.

Cuando Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir el marco de sus lentes, esta soltó una risa nerviosa y suspiró, dejando salir su aliento sobre él. Sasuke depositó un suave beso sobre su frente y luego se alejó. Karin era la más insistente de las chicas, por eso, debía demostrarle que, si iba a pasar algo entre ellos, debía ser como la promesa de Asia quería. Así fue como habían comenzado a tontear.  
Concentrándose en la gran cantidad de partituras que consistían la música de Reference, el primer álbum, una vez que las luces estuvieron prendidas, Sasuke comenzó a tararear:

_I'm going through stages / Estoy atravesando etapas  
like roaming through pages / Como hojeando páginas  
Anyone can lose themselves / Cualquiera puede perderse a si mismo  
During those times get away from the daily bustle / En esos momentos, aléjate del atareo diario  
Because see, if you look around your current self is reflected there / Porque, ve, si miras alrededor tu actual ser allí se refleja  
_

—La historia de nunca acabar…

Karin observaba al Uchiha garabatear en sus hojas mientras esperaba a los demás. Desde sus ojos, Sasuke Uchiha se veía como un chico normal con muchos problemas internos. Su cabello negro era rebelde, vestía ropas que acentuaban su peligrosa delgadez y sus venas resaltaban en sus antebrazos, como si en vez de sangre, tinta corriera entre sus venas. Tinta que usaba para escribir esas canciones tan melancólicas, afiladas, que tan solo de escucharlas te sentías furioso o triste.

Se lo imaginaba de noche, así mismo, concentrado en lo único que lo llenaba, con la sola compañía de sus cigarros y demonios. Había oído que la rubia solista le había metido en las drogas, que le había engatusado para luego rechazarlo ante la posibilidad de una relación seria. A ella, Sasuke le atraía bastante, pero no se animaba a seguirle la corriente.  
Por más que era una chica de aventuras, lo suyo no era el "juego". Pero Sasuke era tan apuesto…

Jugo llegó en el momento exacto. Su cabello naranja estaba limpiamente peinado aquella mañana, dándole un aire e inocencia. Suigetsu se acercó haciendo el "air guitar" con audífonos puestos. Sasuke se acercó a ellos y les habló:

—Comencemos, tengo planes importantes para dentro de dos horas y media.

Karin entendió eso de la peor manera posible. El líder se posicionó detrás del micrófono y comenzó a cantar. Los demás miembros no tardaron en seguirle.

—Estás demasiado delgado.—le reprendió su madre, al segundo de verlo.  
Sasuke sonrió sinceramente, la primera sonrisa sincera desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
—Es que estoy más alto, madre. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke puso sus brazos sobre la mesa. Su madre pudo ver las vendas en ellos. La mirada de Mikoto se ensombreció en seguida.

—¿Sigues con eso, Sasuke-chan? Creí que había sido solo una etapa.  
Él bajó las mangas de su chaqueta para cubrirlos.  
—No es tan recurrente como antes, madre.—mintió.

Pero ella no era tonta. Sabía los problemas de su hijo. Intentó alegrar el ambiente.

—Itachi vendrá de Inglaterra unas semanas para mi cumpleaños, podemos reunirnos todos como antes ¿qué te parece?  
—Sería genial. —dijo Sasuke, intentando sonar convencido.—Apuesto que tiene muchas cosas que presumirme…  
—No seas así, tienes casi veinte años  
—Los cumplí hace poco, madre, no es que tengo casi veinte.

La conversación siguió así, hablando de cosas sin sentido. Hasta que Mikoto decidió decir lo que la inquietaba.

—He escuchado tus canciones por la radio.—comenzó, tomando las manos de su hijo.—Haces referencias a muchas cosas, cosas que yo no sabía que podías sentir… Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que pasa en tu vida? ¿Por qué escribes tan triste?

Él tardó unos minutos en responder, juntando las palabras en su cabeza. ¿Cómo explicarle a su madre lo arruinado que estaba? Que su mayor error y mejor decisión había sido irse de su casa.

—Son eso, madre, referencias. A varias cosas… no deberías preocuparte. Debo irme.

Él depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y se fue.  
Caminó varias calles antes de rendirse y esperar el bus. Su auto estaba en el taller, por algunos rasguños… accidentales. De Naruto, claro. Sasuke cuidaba su automóvil como a un hijo. A su lado iba una chica de cabello extraño, rosa con reflejos… y era bastante inusual. Sasuke se fijó mejor en ella, sentado en el banco.  
Tenía puestos unos pantaloncillos negros, sobre él, se había colocado una camisa roja larga y holgada, su cabello iba sujeto en una cinta negra. Sus pies iban enfundados en botas hasta las rodillas. En sus orejas estaban puestos unos audífonos blancos, cuyo cable se perdía entre su cabello hasta llegar al bolso que reposaba en su regazo. Ella tarareaba lentamente una canción que le parecía conocida… pero no sabría decir de dónde.  
Siguió observándola hasta que el bus llegó, se paró para subir, sorprendiéndose al ver que la chica hacía lo mismo. Cuando ella eligió un lugar, él se ubicó dos asientos atrás. La vio durante todo el camino, mientras sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago. Llegaron a la parada más cercana a Otogakure.  
Ella descendió allí mismo. Sasuke estaba seguro ahora de que se dirigía donde él, por lo que decidió que era tiempo para actuar. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, desenfundando su sonrisa más radiante, y le habló.

—Disculpe, bella señorita ¿va usted a Otogakure Records?—preguntó, como un caballero de la edad media.

Y ella se comportó como una dama victoriana, al sonreír y sonrojarse, algo confundida.

—No debería hablar con desconocidos.—respondió ella educadamente.

Llegaron a la puerta.

—No soy un desconocido.—dijo él, sonriéndole.—Mi nombre es…

—¡SASUKE UCHIHA!

Naruto había gritado, saliendo como tormenta por las puertas de cristal tintado. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la chica fue impagable.

—Oh, ya llegó Sakura-chan, no te necesito.

Él tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevó dentro. Estaba claro que rubio se estaba vengando por su ida sin explicaciones de la mañana. Sasuke frunció el ceño e ingresó al edificio, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Un asistente le llevó las llaves de su auto, ahora que ya no las necesitaba, el personaje le decía que su automóvil estaba reparado.  
Se quedó enfurruñado el resto del día. Ya de noche, alguien golpeó a su puerta. Ten Ten.

—No estoy de ánimos.—espetó.

El rostro de la chica se desfiguró en una mueca de disgusto.

—Sólo quiero hablar.—susurró, esperanzada.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Ten Ten, sinceramente, no estoy de ánimos. Yo no hablo, lo sabes.

Él le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pero, segundos después, se sintió un poco mal. Despidió la idea con un gesto de la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Naruto llegó minutos después. Invadió su necesitada siesta y le tiró de su cama. Sin consideración.  
Sasuke le miró con el mayor odio del mundo mientras se levantaba del piso. Uzumaki no se inmutó, es más, le sonrió con ganas mientras iba hacia el closet de su amigo y le arrojaba unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra. Se sentó en una silla, como esperando que el pelinegro se vistiera sin exigir explicaciones.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Celebración.— resumió. Sasuke enarcó ambas cejas.

Se vistió sin pedir más. Con su automóvil reparado, estuvieron listos para salir en segundos.

Las fiestas clandestinas de Otogakure eran las mejores, sin duda. Una vez que llegaron al depósito que servía de discoteca, la música les absorbió. Había que aclarar que, al ser una fiesta de una empresa de música, la manera de bailar y cantar era profesional. El ambiente era adecuado para un vídeo musical o algo. Las chicas deleitaban a los demás con canciones, algunos grupos realizaban coreografías o en general hacían bardo.  
Sasuke se lanzó a la pista, atrayendo a las chicas enseguida. Naruto se quedó en una esquina a esperar a Sakura, que había aprobado su casting ese día, la emoción de tenerla a ella en la casa era inmensa. Llegó con algunos minutos de retraso y alcanzó a su amigo, quien se encontraba bebiendo una soda.

¿Recuerdan lo de la edad mental? No era mentira.  
Ella le sonrió, llena de felicidad. Hablaron un momento, hasta que Sasuke se acercó a él.

—Te he conseguido una cita.—anunció.

—No quiero citas.

—¿No quie…? Oh.—exclamó, al ver a Sakura.—Preséntame a tu cita.  
—No es mi cita, es Sakura. Audicionó hoy y quedo, por eso la fiesta.  
El lenguaje corporal de Sasuke denotaba sus nuevas intenciones. Se irguió más, enarcó una ceja y sonrió, extendiéndole la mano a Sakura.

—En ese caso, no te importará que baile conmigo.

Naruto le envió una mirada de advertencia que él ignoró. Se la llevó casi a rastras, cuando una canción de pop comenzaba. La melodía era lenta. El joven aprovechó para acercar el cuerpo de Sakura hacia él, sintiendo la seda de su vestido.  
Una mano subió por la espalda, la otra se sujetó a una estrecha cintura, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción sin siquiera ponerle atención a la letra. La mirada de Sasuke era intensa, tanto que Sakura tuvo que mirar sus pies unos momentos. Allí entendió una fracción de la canción, que claramente él le estaba dando entender, por cómo le miraba y acariciaba.

_Mirándonos, somos diferentes de la típica historia de amor  
Lleva hasta la última sensación  
Nena, todo se trata de esto  
Tu y yo queriéndonos el uno al otro, así_

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a fuera? Mi auto es bonito, tiene asientos amplios y una hielera.

Porque para él era así de fácil. El color subió a sus mejillas con más intensidad mientras se apartaba.

—No iré a tu asiento trasero.—aseguró.

Ella se alejó hacia los tocadores, sintiéndose acalorada. ¿Cuál es su problema? Llevaban conociéndose cinco horas, y no habían cruzado más palabras que aquellas. ¿Serían ciertos los rumores que había oído en los baños? Sasuke se había acercado demasiado a ella, pero como bailaba…  
No, se dijo.  
Nada de eso, ella era una chica seria, que se preparaba para ser una artista respetable. Ni siquiera el chico más guapo que había conocido en su vida y sin duda el más seductor haría que se convirtiese en una mujer fácil.  
Alcanzó a Naruto en la barra, charlando con una chica de cabello negro. No quiso interrumpirlos, por lo que pidió una piña colada y salió a un balcón, ya que el calor estaba comenzando a sofocarla. El viento revolvía su vestido, haciéndole sentir más fresca. Oyó unos pasos erráticos detrás de ella y se giró, esperando ver a Sasuke o Naruto, pero vio a un joven completamente diferente.  
Era alto, pelirrojo y pálido. Llevaba un abrigo negro alto hasta el cuello, un anillo en su dedo anular derecho y la sonrisa más preciosa en lo que iba la noche. El chico se acercó, tambaleándose. Se apoyó en la baranda, a unos pasos de Sakura.

—Soy Sasori.—balbuceó.

Ella sonrió levemente, ante el estado del joven.

—Soy Sakura.—se presentó a su vez.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Sasori se acercó a ella un poco, mirándola con ojos vidriosos.

—Eres muy bonita…

Y alargó un brazo para acariciar la mejilla de la joven. Ella quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo, Sasuke Uchiha interrumpió el momento, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Akasuna, fuera.—ordenó, para su sorpresa, Sasori rió estrepitosamente antes de salir.

No sin guiñarle un ojo a Sakura. Sasuke le observó, dudando.

—Vaya que eres molesta.

Le recorrió con los ojos de arriba a abajo, y se fue.

Sakura no volvió a entrar a la fiesta, porque se quedó allí, pensando en que ya no tendría que esforzarse en rechazar al Uchiha, puesto que su ego ya era suficiente barrera entre los dos.  
La noche se deslizó dando paso al día, encontrándose con muchos cuerpos sudorosos dirigiéndose a la casa grande. Sakura, la única sobria entre muchas personas, sirvió de conductora designada utilizando en automóvil de Naruto.  
Luego de asegurarse que tanto como él y la chica de cabello negro estuviesen bien, regresó a la habitación que le habían asignado. Se despojó de su vestido, quedándose en ropa interior. Una ducha dio pie a un estado de relajación antes de acostarse.  
Muchas habitaciones lejos, Sasuke se desplomaba en el suelo, presa de temblores y mareos.  
No había bebido mucho, pero se sentía terriblemente mal. Tanto que no alcanzó el baño antes de descargar el contenido de su estómago sobre el piso encerado. Las náuseas volvieron cuando observó el charco grisáceo.  
La estúpida chica nueva. El idiota de Sasori

El rechazo, el rechazo, el rechazo.

No solía afectarle.

No debería afectarle, pero lo hacía.

Llamó a su hermano.

"_Sasuke, es casi la media noche aquí."_ su voz sonaba cansada.

—Aquí son las tres de la mañana.

"_Dime qué quieres"_

—Quiero morir, Itachi, ¿alguna vez quieres morirte?

Su hermano suspiró a través de la línea. "_Sí, Sasuke, muchas veces. Pero no lo hago porque aún tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Golpearte por ser estúpido, golpearte por ser un mujeriego, golpearte por drogarte y definitivamente, golpearte por no decirle nada de lo anterior a tu madre. No siempre podrás escribirme cartas o llamarme."_

—Hoy una chica de pelo rosa me rechazó.

"_¡Bien por ella!"_ exclamó, "_Sasuke, haz esto, ponte en abstinencia ahora mismo, bebe mucha agua y conoce bien a esa sensata chica. Te he dicho muchas veces que esa vida que llevas terminará por arruinarte. Estás en la línea, estás en el borde, un paso en falso, y caerás… y será una caída muy larga y dura."_

—Acabas de darme una idea para una canción.—sonrió Sasuke, sintiendo que el cansancio se apoderaba de él.

Quedó inconsciente allí, en el suelo. Itachi simplemente colgó. Estaba acostumbrado a las llamadas alcohólicas de Sasuke a altas horas de la noche.

Al otro día, Naruto encontró a su amigo inconsciente en el suelo, con una mancha de vómito sobre el piso. Se asustó tanto, que no pudo evitar llamar a la persona más responsable que conocía: Sakura Haruno, para ayudarle a levantar a su amigo.

_

¿Qué les pareció?  
¿No está muy cliché? ¿No les parece que fue una tontería por parte de Naruto traer a la primera chica que rechaza a Sasuke después de Ino en pleno estado etílico?  
Itachi tiene un papel de big brother hermoso, y lo amo. La verdad es que Itachi es perfecto.

Las canciones mencionadas en este capitulo son:  
-Liar, de One Ok Rock.  
-Ending story, de One Ok Rock.  
y... Back seat, de JYJ.

A partir de aquí es más o menos cuando vemos a Sasuke más idiota, como lo fuera en la primera parte de Naruto, con su manera de ser fría y con reservas. Las canciones también comenzarán a ser menos alegres, dando paso a una faceta de él que despertará en Sakura una manía horrible por seguirlo, así como en la primera parte, pero no igual.

Las canciones las traduzco interpretando, no soy cien por ciento fieles a la letra original, es decir, no son literales. Si las pusiera así sonarían mal y pues no.

Compartan con sus contactos del foro, por si alguien desea leer algo así, y díganme lo que les gustó y no les gustó.  
Y pues, eso, gracias por leer.

Mejor dicho:**¡Gracias por dejarse arrastrar!**  
_


End file.
